CATIGADA
by SofiaLimantur
Summary: Por ser una noche de fiesta y alcohol Sakura es enviada a una nueva escuela como castigo, pero ¿Que hace una niña rica en una escuela para jovenes clase media? Pronto lo descubrirá. —No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti- dijo con el rostro inexpresivo.—No pertenezco a tu mundo. —Sasuke espera... Él ya se había ido.
1. Comienza la tortura

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

Castigada: Prólogo

—Lo siento hija pero has llegado al límite de lo permitido.

—Pero madre es tan injusto yo ni siquiera estaba alcoholizada, no me puedes hacer esto.

—Tu madre tiene razón hija fue demasiado, estamos pagando una educación que se supone buena y me llaman en la madrugada para decirme que estas detenida por ir conduciendo un auto en estado de ebriedad, Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Sakura.

—Pero eso no es razón para que me envíes a una escuela de delincuentes- estaba al borde del llanto jamás se idealizo que una salida inocente a la casa de Shizune termina en desastre.

—Hija una "gallo que canta bien en cualquier gallinero levanta"- Dijo su madre Mebuki Haruno.

—Ira bien solo será un semestre, a demás no es una escuela de delincuentes, es para jóvenes de bajos recursos que no tienen las mismas oportunidades que tu, así aprenderás a valorar lo que tu madre y yo te damos con mucho esfuerzo- Kizashi Haruno su padre, una persona alegre y bromista que sus amigas calificaban como comprensivo. "_Si como no, eh ahí su comprensión". _

—Bien prepárate mañana comienzas en tu nueva escuela cielo- con esto Mebuki finalizo la conversación con una sonrisa radiante. "_Si mi madre es bipolar, que miedo". _

Sakura se levanto del sillón color perla con bordados sencillos pero no menos elegante, y emprendió su camino por la escales de caracol hacia su habitación, lo primero que hizo al entrar fue revisar la hora en su reloj Cartier, eran las doce de la noche menos diez, había estado mas de dos horas siendo reprendida y otra esperando el veredicto Shizune, Temari, y Hinata se la debían y grande. _"Bueno tal vez Hinata no". _Pobre chica de seguro el señor Hyuuga la estaba reprendiendo terriblemente, y Temari bueno ella ya no le importaba lo que el señor Sabaku no le dijera, le causo gracia imaginar a su padre gritándole mientras la señora Karura preparaba te de tila y bromeaba con Kankuro el hijo mayor de los Sabaku no. _"Shizune debe estar haciendo flexiones bajo la estricta mirada de su madre y la seria de su padre". _La señora Tsunade Senju una mujer adicta al sake y las apuestas, mientras su padre todo lo contrario Orochimaru Senju era un hombre bastante serio jamás toleraba que Shizune bajara su promedio perfecto, Sakura estaba segura que le iria mal cuando le tocara el castigo paterno. _"Pero ninguno será peor que el mio, un angustioso sementre en una escuela para la clase media baja ¡UN SEMENTRE ENTERO!_ Sakura sentía que el mundo se le caía encima.

Después de casi una hora de reflexión y angustia decidió llamar a Temari la única que a esas horas estaría aun despierta.

— ¿Diga?- al tercer timbre contesto como siempre.

—Soy yo tonta, Sakura ¿Cuál fue?

Temari bufo antes de contestar. —Mi padre esta que se lo lleva, y mamá bueno ella esta normal ¿Contigo?

—Mal mamá casi me arranca el cabello y papá frunció el ceño- Temari ahogo un grito dramático — Si créelo, me enviaran a una escuela de clase media baja o pobres que se traduce a una bola de delincuentes. ¡Delincuentes!

—¿QUÉ?! No inventes, pero a mi me enviaran con el tío Yashamaru a un pueblito por Kyoto.

—¡Que horror! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas?

—Cada periodo vacacional, por las tardes no podre salir y los fines de semana estaré solo con la familia, mi padre esta demente.- Sakura escucho una voz grave "_Gaara"_, El hermano menor de Temari. — Lo siento Sakura, Gaara ha venido a decirme que papá también quiere mi CELULAR APARTE DE MI VIDA- la escucho enfatizar, seguro para que su padre escuchara. Se escucho un sonido y luego otra voz — Bien, creo que ya se molesto de nuevo lo siento adiós, te llamo del celular de mamá.

La llamada termino. Se quedo viendo su BlackBerry como si esperara que le solucionase la vida," _jamás sucederá si mi BB pudiera ya lo habría hecho"_.

Se lanzo a la cama a llorar desconsolada hasta de se durmió.


	2. Plan Shizune

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

Plan Shizune

—Cariño es hora de levantarse.

Nada.

—Sakura despierta ya esta tu uniforme preparado.

Nada.

—¡HARUNO SAKURA LEVANTATE OLGAZANA ES HORA DE IR A CLASES!- Mebuki levanto las cobijas para revelar a un montón de almohadas.

Se abrió la puerta del baño y salió una Sakura envuelta en su toalla blanca y esponjosa de Pottery.

La señora Haruno le miro sorprendida. Cuando su madre se espabilo le dijo que su uniforme estaba en la silla del tocador, Sakura solo se limito a asentir.

"_Bien, mamá estaba sorprendida, la fase uno esta completa". _Se dijo a sí misma, mientras moqueaba hace aproximadamente 4 horas había ideado un plan, Shizune una vez había comentado que para que le levantaran el castigo mas pronto ella lo realizaba con la mejor cara y jamás se quejaba, así consiguió el permiso para ir al concierto de Foster The People en Tokyo, cuando una semana antes su padre la vio besándose con Genma Shiranui, un atractivo chico de ultimo curso. Si funciono con el señor Senju, sin duda funcionara con mis padres.

"_¡HORRIBLE"! simplemente horroroso, lo odio, me veo gorda". _Era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura al verse parada enfrente de el enorme espejo de su armario, el uniforme era simple una camisa blanca con un moño rojo atado al cuello, una falda de tablas negra del mismo color del suéter el cual incluía el escudo de la escuela del lado derecho y unas horrorosas calcetas que llegaban debajo de la rodilla con unos zapatos negros de piso a elección, _"ciertamente mis zapatos Michael Kors son lo mejor de este uniforme"_.

Ya en piso de abajo sus padres no salían se su asombro, su única hija estaba preparando su mochila en la mesa de isla ubicada en la cocina mientas ellos desayunaban para irse a su trabajo.

El señor Haruno reviso su Rolex para ve que eran las siete cuenta y cinco, tomo su maletín y llamo a Sakura, generalmente ella se iba a la escuela en su Toyota Corolla rojo. Pero ya no esta castigada tenia que ir sin poner queja. "_Seguir con el plan". _

Vio como su madre se montaba en su camioneta BMW blanca para ir a el pequeño hospital particular de que era Directora, sabia que su madre había peleado con uñas y dientes por el puesto con otros doctores, pero todos esos machistas la menospreciaron y ahí mismo en ese descuido ella obtuvo el puesto.

Su padre hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que subiera al Mecedes negro.

Durante el trayecto iban jugando juegos de palabras, su padre adoraba ese tipo de entretenimiento y ella también. Jamás lo admitiría pero extrañaba pasar tiempo con su padre, desde que ingreso al instituto y obtuvo su auto ella no volvió a pedir que la levasen a ningún sitio, y comenzó a exigirse más en la escuela, cuando llegaba se encerraba y estudiaba como una obsesiva compulsiva y los fines de semana los pasaba en el club camprestre del que eran socios practicando tennis hasta la muerte, quería obtener una beca para entrar a Harvard en occidente y poder convertirse en abogado como su padre lo era.

Después de un rato de juego se dio cuenta que no tenia idea de donde estaba, parecía ser un lugar decente pero demasiado sencillo las casas eran de tamaño medio de dos pisos, todas pegadas y con una cocherra ocasionalmente dos donde sacrificaban el jardín delantero.

—Padre. - Kizashi se limito a asentir en señal de que escuchaba. —Sabes me imaginaba un lugar mas feo pero parece ser bastante decente.

Su padre rio. —Por supuesto hija, no seria capaz de enviarte a un lugar que no lo fuese.

Sakura sonrió.

—Aquí es Sak.- señalo un enorme edificio de ladrillo con un reloj encima de el.

—¿Sak?

—De niña no te molestaba.

—No esta bien padre, me agrada.- dijo sonriendo y su padre correspondió y dio un beso en su frente.

—Bueno, tu madre vendrá a las tres, nos vemos en casa.

Ella solo atino a asentir y bajo del auto, no se percato de que todos los estudiantes que llegaban estudiantes estaban mirando el Mecedes esperando ver quien salía de el, hasta que alguien carraspeo.

Ella volteo para ver de donde venia el sonido y sus ojos se encontraron con un chico rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _" y ahora este por que sonríe como idiota"._

—Hola mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ¿el tuyo?- dijo escandalosamente.

Ella le miro contrariada antes de contestar.

—Haruno Sakura, un placer- dijo ella tendiendo la mano y el la sostuvo en una amistoso apretón.

Volvió la mirada y vio a unas diez personas que le miraban, ella les devolvió la mirada con el semblante inexpresivo, giro a la entrada caminado elegante.

—Que linda chica Naruto ¿Quién era?

Escucho decir giro levente la cabeza para ver a un joven raro en demasía, era de ojos curiosamente redondos y unas cejas encrespadas. _"Raro" _


	3. Sakura la diosa que llega e ignora

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

Sakura la diosa que llega e ignora.

Sakura estaba parada enfrente de una puerta que tenia escrito el número 20, esa era su aula que terrible era un lugar enorme se había perdido y ahora llegaba tres minutos tarde.

Toco la puerta suavemente con su puño.

—Pase.

"_Demonios el profesor ya esta dentro"_

Abrió la puerta entro ofreciéndole una disculpa al hombre que estaba parado dando la espalda a la pizarra donde se leía "Sarutobi Asuma" con perfecta caligrafía.

—Nombre.

Pidió el profesor.

—Haruno Sakura- respondió inexpresiva.

—Bien señorita Haruno siéntese ahí- señalo una butaca de madera al lado de ventana.

Ella simplemente se encamino a su lugar asignado sin hacer caso alas miradas curiosas de esas persona, estaba mas que acostumbrada a ser observada, en su antiguo colegio le envidiaban por su porte elegante o sus calificaciones así como su rara belleza, no todos lo días se veía a una jovencita de cabellos rosas en melena y unos enormes ojos verde jade rodeado de espesas pestañas negras. _"Tengo que admitirlo yo hago que este uniforme no se vea tan terrible"_, pensó con nula modestia, así era para ella su lema era; "para que ser modesta si todos los halagos dados son verdad".

Sakura saco una libreta y anoto lo esencial escrito en la pizarra por el profesor Sarutobi.

La clase duro cuarenta y cinco minutos, supuso que eso duraban todas. Reviso el horario que le dieron en la dirección según este tenía clase de calculo con el profesor Kakashi Hatake en la misma aula. _"Bien calculo, aburrido"_

Tuvo dos clases mas hasta que la campana dio tres timbre exactos que anunciaban el inicio de el receso.

En cuanto el profesor dio salida Sakura salió del salón con su celular en la mano ignorando a todos.

Fue al patio donde había unas mesas rojas para no más de cuatro personas y enormes canchas de fútbol. Camino con paso elegante hacia la mesa más retirada y tecleo un numero en el marcador rápido. _"Hinata contesta"_ pensaba al escuchar pasar el quinto timbre.

—¿Diga?

—Hinata por fin te dignas a contestar, ¿Qué te dijo tu padre cuenta? ¿Temari ya les conto de mi castigo?

—Si ya nos lo dijo, te extrañamos y Sasori pregunto por ti grrr… - dijo la Hyuuga. Cuando ellas le conocieron era una chica muy cohibida, aun lo era pero por lo menos no tartamudeaba como cuando eran niñas y de vez en cuando solía hacer bromas como aquel gruñido.

—¿En serio? Maravilloso, Akasuna No Sasori es el joven mas apuesto que eh conocido- dijo con aire soñador.

Sasori, un joven de ultimo año como ellas lo eran que asistía a su antigua escuela. Para Sakura era el mejor; rico, atractivo, Cortez… en fin todo un caballero, Shizune y ella le pusieron un "nombre clave" en el instituto medio para que no se enterase que hablaban de él, _"mi príncipe encantador",_ a pesar de que Sakura no era nada cursi creía que él lo ameritaba.

—Si tonta, te lo digo "el príncipe encantador" t-e a-m-a- Shizune inconfundible su voz de niña dulce, _"¡JA! Esta se atreve a hablarme después de que su increíblemente estúpida idea, por ella estoy aquí"_.

—Contigo quería hablar, por tus ideas de robar sake a tu mamá de sus reservas CONTADAS estoy en un lugar donde no conozco a nadie en absoluto- reclamó.

—Sakura lo siento. Conmigo fue peor, mamá me puso a hacer flexiones, lagartijas y abdominales dos días de las seis de la mañana a las doce de la noche y papá me metió a rehabilitación.

—¿Rehabilitación?- No lo podía creer sabía que el señor Senju solía ser más extremista en los castigos que el mismísimo Señor Hiashi Hyuuga. —Demasiado extremista aun viniendo de tu padre, no te creo.

—Dios Sakura, tuve que estas escuchando los testimonios de señores de cincuenta años con problemas de erección que fuman marihuana- dijo esto con repulsión.

Sakura no pudo contenerse, rio a carcajada limpia.

—Te odio Haruno te burlas de mi infortunio- _"Dramática, lo mio es peor"_

—Exageras, mal plan. Estoy sufriendo ¡SOLA!

—Vamos debe haber alguien de buen ver algo así como un redondo trasero, cuerpo escultural, cara de ángel…

—¿Un adonis? ¡JA! Que mas quisiese yo- cortó Sakura irónica.

—Vamos Sakura no pueden ser tan feos lo chicos, búscate un juguete temporal en lo que regresas y te quedas con "El príncipe encantador"

El sonido del timbre resonó por todo el patio anunciando que la hora de descanso finalizaba.

—Llamo de mi casa mas tarde adiós.-Colgó sin esperar respuesta.


	4. Guapo es igual a patán

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

Guapo es igual a patán.

Había pasado la semana sin novedad, sus amigas no podían salir ni a respirar y ella estaba igual. _"Odio esto ojalá jamás hubiese subido en ese carro, maldita Shizune"_, se dijo con amargura. Una semana tan aburrida que se sorprendía, el único con el que de vez en cuando cruzaba palabra era Naruto y el cejas encrespadas llamado Lee, de los demás compañeros de clase y aire no sabía nada, jamás hablaba con ninguno solo murmuraba un "buenos días" cuando notaba que había alguien más, pero nunca los miraba ni esperaba respuesta solo se dirigía a su asiento y miraba por la ventana imaginándose salir corriendo.

—Señorita Haruno- llamo la maestra de biología Kurenai por quinta vez.

—¿Sí profesora?

—Ponga atención. Tendrán que hacer un trabajo en parejas y esta con el joven Uchiha, ¿Podría decirme jovencita en que consiste el trabajo? Ya que se le ve muy atenta en clase- dijo las ultimas palabras de forma sarcástica.

—Eeeee… Pues… Mmm… - Sakura miro la pizarra de forma veloz y leyó "Citología" con letra grande. —¿Células? – preguntó dudosa.

—Tuvo suerte señorita, pero que no vuelva a suceder. Quiero ese trabajo en mi escritorio el lunes a primera hora de la mañana, pueden retirarse que tengan una linda tarde.- dio salida.

Sakura camino con el teléfono en la mano hacia la entrada donde su madre la recogía al terminar las clases.

Sintió que alguien de toco el hombro y se giro. _"¿Dios, será este espécimen de hombre un modelo?" _Se pregunto al ver al atractivo joven parado enfrente de ella con pose indiferente pero muy sensual.

—¿Dime?- por fin pudieron salirle las palabras.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hacer ese trabajo- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y con cara de fastidio.

—¿Y?- molesta por la actitud. La verdad es que ni siquiera se acordaba del dichoso trabajo ni tampoco tenía especial interés por conocer a su compañero. —Dividiremos el trabajo.- dijo al notar que el joven no respondía y se limitaba a mirarla con desdén.

—Lo siento. Eso no se puede, la profesora Kurenai prefiere que sea relizado por los dos no individual si no lo hubiera pedido por separado ¿No crees?- _"Este tipo lo que tiene de atractivo lo tiene de patán, que desperdicio" _

—Bien. ¿Mi casa o tu casa?

—Tu casa mañana después de clases, adiós. – dijo y se fue.

"_Imbécil" _pensó mientras miraba como se perdía por los pasillos.


	5. UCHIHA

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

U-CHI-HA

—Oye mamá- habló Sakura picando el plato de comida que tenía enfrente.

—¿Sí cariño?-pregunto Mebuki tras ingerir un pedazo de pollo a la naranja de la cena.

—Tengo que hacer un trabajo y tiene que venir a casa u compañero ¿Esta bien?

—Por supuesto Sak, hay que conocer al joven y dale una advertencias sobre mi bebé- dijo su padre con el puño levantado en una pose que a Sakura y su madre les causo gracia.

—No padre no es nadie que me interese en ese sentido- dijo tras dejar de carcajearse.

—Tu madre y yo nos conocimos "Haciendo un trabajo escolar en mi sala" – dijo Kizashi haciendo comillas en la ultima oración.

—GUAKALA! – Sakura hizo un gesto de asco al ver a sus padres besarse, nunca lo admitiría pero le gustaba que sus padres fuesen tan unidos, al pasar de los años ellos parecían más y más enamorados. _"Ojalá encuentre alguien que me ame así y yo le pueda amar con locura"._

Sus padres rieron por el comentario.

—Deja que te vea así con tu "compañero de trabajo"- dijo su madre con sarcasmo y se gano una mirada de advertencia de su padre.

—No pasara nada él es muy serio, estoy segura que solo haremos el trabajo.

Sus padres solo se miraron con elocuencia y ella se retiro de la mesa con la mirada al frente.

Al día siguiente por la mañana en el salón de clases como todos los días ella dio los buenos días a quien quiera que fuera el que estaba ya en el aula y sin esperar respuesta se sentó en su pupitre.

Estaba mirando por la ventana en la última clase del día matemáticas, cuando alguien se paro enfrente de su banca llamando su atención.

—Buen día Uija- Dijo ella.

—Es U-CHI-HA y las clases terminaron hace cinco minutos – dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Tenemos que esperar a mi madre que usualmente me llama cuando ya esta afuera.

—Pues tu celular lleva cinco minutos vibrando, ¿No esta afuera ya?

Miro su BlackBerry y si efectivamente su madre ya había marcado dos veces sin recibir su respuesta.

—Dios- se apresuró a guardar sus cosas mirando de reojo a U-CHI-HA que la miraba con fastidio. _"Este U-CHI-HA se cree muy listo, infeliz". _

—Vámonos ya.

Sentencio Sakura y ambos salieron al frente de la escuela donde vieron la camioneta blanca de Mebuki estacionada.


	6. Tic nervioso

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

Tic nervioso

Subieron al auto, Sakura en el asiento de copiloto y Uchiha en el trasero.

—Buenas tardes señora Haruno- saludo él con cortesía.

—Pero que joven tan educado y apuesto ¿Cuál es su nombre? Sakura no me lo dijo en la cena apuesto todo mi sake a Tsunade que quería guarte todo para ella- dijo lo ultimo mirando a Sakura con la ceja alzada y sonrisa picara.

—Mamá- dijo ella avergonzada

—Uchiha Sasuke- respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, que a los ojos de las Haruno fue encantador.

Mebuki les dejo en el portal de la enorme residencia Haruno que se ubicaba en uno de los fraccionamientos residenciales más exclusivos de Tokio.

—¿Tu mamá no se queda?- Pregunto curioso al ver como se alejaba la camioneta blanca.

—Eeee… si ella debe volver al trabajo- respondió distraída mientras buscaba la llave en su mochila. — Ajá aquí están.

Inserto la llave en la cerradura giro y al abrirse reveló una casa sencilla pero elegante, el piso era de mármol pulido, las paredes estaban cubiertas por madera de caoba y los muebles todos tapizados con tela de seda perla. Sasuke parado en el vestíbulo de la casa miro para todos lados internamente sorprendido, pero su rostro jamás revelo ninguna emoción.

—Bien. Sígueme Uchiha- dijo Sakura.

Llegaron al pie de la escalera de caracol y Sasuke vio como ella comenzó a subir por ellas. Sakura al notar que él seguía parado ahí hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

Él subió el primer escalón vacilando y después pregunto.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi habitación ¿prefieres la sala?- Sakura siempre llevaba a sus compañeros de equipo chicos o chicas a su habitación, pues ahí tenía lo necesario. _"Tal vez le avergüenza estar a solas con una mujer, puede que no sea tan patán es bastante respetuoso"._

—Eso sería lo mas conveniente supongo.- respondió él rascando su nuca. _"¿Tic nervioso?, que lindo"._

—Como prefieras. Espera aquí iré por la computadora.- Con esto dicho subió todas la escaleras y giro a la derecha perdiéndose por el pasillo.

**Hola lectoras. **

**Necesito que me digan si les esta gustando como queda porfavor! **


	7. Beso de la inalcanzable

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

****Beso de la inalcanzable

—Ya tengo la introducción, ¿Quieres leerla?- llevaban cerca de una hora en la sala realizando el trabajo sobre células, Sakura hacia lo teórico y Sasuke realizaba el modelo.

Sasuke asomo la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y leyó rápido.

—Esta bien.

Sakura sintió sus tipas gruñir, y como no si no habían ingerido nada desde el almuerzo. _"¿Los guapos comen? O por que no se queja de que soy una pésima anfitriona". _

—¿Quieres comer?

—No- su repuesta fue refutada por su estomago que gruño y él le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

—Tomaré eso como un si.

Sakura regreso al minuto, primero la miro extrañado ¿Cuánto tarda una mujer en hacer de comer algo? Oh si, se dijo ella seguro tiene alguien que cocine para ella.

—Nana Chiyo dijo que en veinte minutos fuéramos al comedor.

—Hmp.

"_¡¿Hmp?!, eso no es una palabra". _

Continuaron sus labores mientras ella le miraba de reojo cada cuando. _"Dios es tan guapo. Que lindo saca su lengua para concentrarse, quiero esa lengua en mi tráquea. Ahora!"_

Sakura se fue acercando al Uchiha que estaba a su lado. Cuando el sintió su espacio personal evadido giro y fue el instante en el que ella se abalanzó tirándolo al piso con sus labios sobre los de el en un beso no planeado.

Sasuke se quedo pasmado; ella la chica de melena rosada que había estado mirando desde el día que se bajo de ese auto lujoso y la vio caminar a paso elegante supo que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. Naruto y Lee le habían puesto el apodo de "La inalcanzable hasta para el todo poderoso Teme". Pero ahí estaba siendo ferozmente besado por Sakura la flor del instituto Konoha _"Vaya los sueños si se hacen realidad" _pensó él mientras dejaba entrar la lengua de ella.

Alguien carraspeo y volvieron a la realidad dejando así de intercambiar saliva. Sasuke vio a un hombre de cabello rosa y traje fino que le miraba con advertencia.

—Hola papá.- _"Dios es mi fin, es su padre"._

**Sí lo se son cortos, pero la verdad es que me parece menos tedioso de leer por que va a ser un fic de aproximadamente 20 capítulos o más; Depende de ustedes. Ademas me gusta que haya un capitulo por cada escena así no nos revolvemos ¿No creen? :)**


	8. ¿Se ríe?

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

¿Se ríe?

Kizashi empezó a reír a carcajada limpia y Sakura se le unió en cuestión de segundos al mirar su cara y luego a su padre.

—Deberías ver tu cara jovencito es un verdadero poema- dijo entre risas el señor Haruno haciendo que Sasuke volteara la cara sonrojado y avergonzado.

—Eeeh Uchiha tranquilo- dijo Sakura recuperada.

—No pasa nada joven Uchiha, solo mantenga sus manos lejos de mi princesa por que sino te las corto ¿Fui suficientemente claro?- advirtió el hombre señalándolo con el dedo acusador.

Sasuke solo atino a asentir sumiso y totalmente sonrojado.

Él señor Haruno le lanzo a Sakura una mirada cómplice, pues sabia que su hija nunca llegaba a más con algún joven y su esposa le llamo para decirle que era un chico apuesto y educado.

—No te preocupes Uchiha mi padre no esta molesto, no es celoso- dijo como si le restara importancia.

—Fue el momento mas humillante de mi vida ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pegunto con la cabeza gacha.

—Oh! Vamos, me gustas quería besarte así de fácil. –_"Un juguete arrogante eso serás"._

Él le miro extrañado, pero no dijo nada continuo con el trabajo.

Cuando el enorme reloj de la sala marco las Siete menos diez, Sasuke comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse.

—¿Te llevo?- pregunto Sakura sin despegar los ojos de la computadora, después de ese beso no se volvieron a mirar ni intercambiar más de un par de palabras.

—No hace falta tomare el autobús.

—JA! Sasuke por aquí no hay una parada en kilómetros, te llevo.

—Hmp.

Subieron al Corolla rojo que ella no había podido conducir en un largo mes. _"Por fin bebé saldremos a pasear. Solo somos tú y yo, bueno y Sasuke pero el no habla así que cuenta como peso muerto"._

—Sube.

Él obedeció, salieron por los rumbos donde se ubicaba la escuela y él le indico como llegar a su casa. Era una casa de dos pisos blanca con teja de tres aguas, era un tanto más grande que las demás y en el frente dos autos estacionados.

Antes de que Sasuke abriera la puerta ella lo jalo de la camisa escolar y unió sus labios con los de el en un beso casto dejándolo pasmado.

—Adiós Sa-su-ke –kun- Sakura jamás usaba los sufijos que todos los japoneses, pues vivió gran parte de su niñez en américa.

—Hmp- dijo sin más y se bajo del auto.

"_Pero que mujer tan rara, me gusta" _pensó Sasuke.

—Sasuke- chan ¿Cómo te fue?- Mikoto la madre de Sasuke; una mujer de baja estatura, cuerpo esbelto, cabellos y ojos negros.

—Hmp.

—¿Quién era esa chica Baka- otouto? Que te dio un buen besote.

—¡¿QUE?! Susu-chan eres un bebé no puedes tener novia, te falta madures mental.

—Y genital hijo. Un Uchiha no puede no complacer a una mujer. – Itachi su hermano mayor un joven apuesto con cabellos negros y largos atados en una coleta y ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos negros, signo de sus arduos estudios para convertirse en medico.

Sasuke estaba casi tan rojo como la camisa que su hermano portaba en ese momento.

—No sé de que hablan. – dijo sin mas huyendo de la sala a su habitación en la segunda planta.

—Sasu-chan esta creciendo tanto- Mikoto derramo una lagrima traicionera, Itachi seguía riendo y Fugaku negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.


	9. Mi juguete Sasuke kun

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

Mi juguete

Sakura, como todos los días bajo del auto de su padre y al ver a cierto joven de cabellos negros caminar a la entrada corrió todo lo que sus zapatos Louis Vuitton de piso le dejaron. _"No puedo estropear lo mejor de este uniforme. Dios este tipo camina muy rápido"._

—Sasuke- kun espera- gritó ella provocando que el volteara a verla y su cara se tornara roja.

Uchiha estuvo toda la noche pensando en el beso, en sakura "La inalcanzable hasta para el todo poderoso Teme", _"Naruto-dobe, entiendo porque le gusta es atractiva, elegante y muy inteligente."_

—Hola ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Bien. ¿Tú?- aun no podía mirarle a la cara. _"Rayos, ¿Qué me pasa?, jamás me había sentido así". _

—Muy bien. Aunque no pude dormir ¿Quieres saber la razón?- preguntó ella como si fuese común.

Él se limito a encogerse de hombros mientras giraban por el pasillo hacia el aula veinte.

—Pensando en ti y que quiero otro beso- dijo sin más. _"Serás mio guapo"._

Estaba tan consternado que se le atravesó la puerta, se golpeo y cayo al suelo en un sonoro sentón.

—Sasuke-teme se cayo- el rubio idiota comenzó a reír cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio tirado en el piso sobando el lugar donde seguro aparecería un chichón.

—Déjalo Uzumaki, fue mi culpa yo lo distraje.- dijo Sakura dándole la mano a el desafortunado del piso para que se pusiera de pie. Sasuke al tomar su mano sintió una descaga bastante agradable. _"Me estoy enamorando" _pensó innegablemente y la atrajo a él tirando de su mano la beso enfrente de todos los que ya habían llegado.

Sakura sonrió con suficiencia cuando separaron sus labios y Sasuke le dio la espalda para entrar al salón de clases. _"Ya cayo, pobre debe tener la cabeza un nido"._

Las clases transcurrieron normales, pero para ella no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de odio que le lanzaban sus compañeras de clase, aunque poco le importo estaba tan acostumbrada a las envidias en su antigua escuela aunque todos fuesen adinerados incluso mas que ella que lo dejo pasar. Al tocar la campana salió caminando consiente de la atenta mirada de "Sasuke-kun". Al final logro escabullirse a una de las mesas rojas alejadas y marco un número en su BlackBerry.

—Sakura milagro que me recuerdas. Parece que ya se te bajaron los demonios flor de cerezo- Shizune. No había hablado con sus amigas en semanas, a Hinata su padre le había quitado el celular y teléfono de su habitación y Temari igual, pero Shizune lo entrego un señuelo.

—Tonta. ¿Qué crees?

—¿Qué creo?, cuenta.

—Ya tengo acompañante para la cena en tu casa.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUIÉN?! Dime ¿es el juguete que te sugerí que tuvieras?

—Sip.

—¡Wow! "El príncipe encantador" estará muerto de celos.

—Lo sé, eso lo hará ver que soy cotizada- Sasori Akasuna No llevaba tiempo coqueteándole, pero jamás se le había declarado y estaba harta. _"Mi príncipe encantador ya quiero verte verde de celos"._

—Ese joven debe ser un bombón ¿Cierto?

—Lo es, te lo aseguro.

—¡JA! Te lo dije, si pasaras mas tiempo mirando a tu alrededor y menos con la nariz metida en un libro lo habrías visto desde antes.

—Bueno me voy, te veré en dos semanas en la cena con mi Sasuke-kun- dijo su nombre con un tono meloso burlón.

—Bien adiós, besa mucho a tu "Sasuke-kun" loca.

La llamada finalizo y Sakura miro a Sasuke a la lejanía jugando fútbol con una sonrisa maliciosa.


	10. Una rosa especial y culpas que acosan

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

****Una rosa especial y culpas que acosan.

Sakura iba caminando por el pasillo el lunes por la mañana, no había visto a Sasuke desde el viernes y no tenía relevante interés.

De pronto en su nariz noto el aroma de las rosas, no estaba equivocada al bajar su mirada se encontró con una rosa abierta hermosa color rosa, y detrás tras de la rosa estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke- kun? –pregunto con la cabeza ladeada y mirándole con extrañesa.

—¿Esperabas alguien mas?, es tuya ¿no la vas a tomar?- agito un poco la flor y ella la tomo fingiendo su mejor sonrisa. _"Uchiha tonto no debes darme flores, dame motivos para usarte. ¡ARGHHH!". _

—Gracias, que bello detalle- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla provocando que él se sonrojara y sonriera levemente.

Sasuke la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a los labios para después tirar un poco de ella y dirigirse al salón de clases.

Mientras en la cabeza de Sasuke sabía que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Sakura, era la mujer que siempre soñó no por el hecho de ser heredera, sino por ser esa chica linda de barreras en el corazón. Él simplemente la amaba, era curioso como en un par de semanas pudieses enamorarte tan profundamente. Una noche antes le pregunto a su madre que le gustaba a las chicas que les regalaran para demostrar su amor, Mikoto después de llorar a cantaron en el hombro de un Fugaku elocuente le dijo que las flores siempre enamoraban a una jovencita, pero que tenia que ser especial, una flor que le recordara a ella. Así que fue corriendo a la florería Yamanaka donde Ino una compañera de clase y acosadora suya en profesión le atendió con una mirada de tristeza, que mas le daba a él si su corazón era de Sasuka Haruno.

—Por tu cabello- dijo de la nada al ver a Sakura contemplando la rosa detenidamente.

—¿Te gusta mi cabello? Digo, ¿No te parece inusualmente extraño o falso?- _"No Sasuke esto no debía ser así, vaya que mal me siento"._

—Como no gustarme, es bellísimo y sobre lo otro es inusual pero eso es lo que mas me encandila- respondió besando sus labios rosados humectados con lip smacker de skittles.

—Curioso hoy sabes a dulce.

Ella le miro sorprendida "_¿Memoriso mi ¡sabor!? Esto es peor de lo que creí no puedo hacerle esto, digo ni siquiera me gusta mas haya de atracción física"._ ¿Pero ella podía estar segura? No, Sakura ya no sabía nada.

—Me gusta.- "_¿de nuevo sus frases de la nada?"._

Le miro con la ceja alzada.

—Tu rubor luces adorable, me gusta, me gustas.

Ella sonrió inclinando la cabeza un poco a la derecha, pero esa sonrisa a era autentica.

—Bésame.

Él solo cumplió el mandato, dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran con pasión.

—¡SASUKE- TEME! Deja de succionar la cara de Sakura-chan como una vaca al pasto y pon tu trasero en esta banca y ven explícame en que consiste el examen de Kakashi-sensei.

—Tsk dobe deja de molestar.- dijo mirando a los ojos a Sakura intentando transmitir sus sentimientos en esa mirada, pero ella aparta sus ojos verdes y entro en el salón de clases.

"_No puedo hacerle esto, el esta prendado de mi". _Pensó con angustia.

Cada torturante minuto de las primeras cuatro clases antes del descanso sintió la penetrante mirada de él en su espalda. Por fin toco la campana e intento salir disparada hacia la puerta, pero Sasuke le jalo el brazo y la giro a él.

—Tengo que decirte algo, ¡no! Necesito decírtelo- ella espero a que continuara. —Pero aquí no, ven conmigo.

Siguió dócilmente nada propio de ella, estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que estaban en un lugar rodeado de flores y arboles.

—¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto estudiando el lugar.

—En el patio norte, nadie viene aquí salvo que quieran estar solos. En lo personal aquí me escondo de Naruto-dobe cuando empiezan las evaluaciones semestrales.

Ella sonrió a eso, le daba la rozón ese joven era muy exasperante pero agradable.

—Bueno dime Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke?- le miro estrañado, a él le gustaba el "Sasuke- kun" salir de sus labios.

—Disculpa, solo que estoy anonadada por el lugar. Es lindo Sasuke-kun.-fingió una sonrisa que pensó le había salido pésima por la cara que puso el Uchiha. —¿Dije algo malo?

—No Sakura, es … Te amo- soltó de pronto. _"Lo que me temía. Debo ser sincera para explayar mis culpas"_.

—Sasuke-kun, yo…. Lo siento si te di una idea equivocada de nosotros yo….- fue interrumpida por el dedo índice de él en sus labios y una sonrisa que detonaba mas tristeza que conformidad.

—No digas mas, lo entiendo y lo sabía- _"Sakura, realmete deseba que correspondieras mis sentimientos, pero lo harás yo haré que lo hagas mi Sakura."_ —Pero quiero pedirte algo por favor, para mi paz mental.

Ella le miro con la culpabilidad impresa en la cara, pero hizo un ademan para que continuara.

—Bien. Yo quiero pedirte que me dejes luchar por tu amor, ¿Tengo tu permiso Sa-ku-ra?

—No creo que eso sea sano, yo….

Sasuke cayo de rodillas frente a ella con las manos en el rostro intentando contener las lagrimas.

—Por favor Sakura, te lo suplico.

**No podré publicar los próximos dos días por que tengo exámenes. Una disculpa, pero el proxima capitulo sera largo ;) **


	11. ¿Estúpido o Masoquista?

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

¿Estúpido o Masoquista?

Sakura no podía creerlo, ¿Dónde había quedado el chico arrogante que solo usaba monosílabos inexistentes? _"Que le hice, Dios ayúdame que hago"._

Ella se arrodillo a su lado y levanto su cara del mentón, tenia los ojos llorosos y ahora su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse al sentir como ella limpiaba sus lagrimas rebeldes, _"Maldita sea, debe pensar que soy un idiota. Pedí mi dignidad", _pensó amargamente apretando los puños y girando su cabeza, y de nuevo ella lo giro y le obligo a mirala a la cara.

—Sasuke-kun, acepto que me cotejes-dijo intentando llegar a sus labios, pero Sasuke se quito y ella le miro confundida.

—No Sakura, quiero que cuando nos volvamos a besar exista algún sentimiento de tu parte.- tomo sus manos de su cara y las llevo a sus labios y luego acaricio la mejilla de Sakura— Pero te informo que no me daré por vencido, eres la única mujer que me a interesado y no me rendiré sin pelear hasta que tu corazón sea mio, no importa que pasen años antes de que me ames, pero sé que puedo hacerlo. Lo haré- dijo con decisión poniéndose de pie y tendiendo su mano a Sakura quien acepto el gesto caballeroso y le ofreció una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Bueno Sasuke-kun regresemos estoy segura que ya acabo el descanso.

Él solo sonrió y caminaron hacia las aulas aun con sus dedos entrelazados.

Ya en su casa Sakura no podía olvidar el evento ocurrido con Sasuke "Su juguete ya no tan juguete". De algo ella era plenamente consiente él la amaba y no merecía ser usado como palanca para llegar a Sasori "El príncipe encatador". _"Sasuke- arrogancias se arrodilló para pedir premiso de conquistarme ¿Qué tan fuete le pego el enamoramiento? No lo merezco es demasiado para mi yo soy una perra"._

Decidió llamar a la única persona que la aconsejaría correctamente, y no era ni Temari ni Shizune, ellas eran demasiado desalmadas como para entenderla.

—Recidencia Hyuuga, puedo ayudarle- contesto al otro lado del teléfono la voz de un sirviente.

—Me gustaría hablar con Hyuuga Hinata soy Haruno Sakura- respondió cruzando sus dedos intentando darse surte, bien sabía que el señor Hyuuga tal vez no cediera a pasar la llamada.

—Hola Sakura- Hinata había contestado era un milagro.

—¿Tu padre deja pasar la llamada?

—No, él esta de viaje mamá fue la que dejo pasar. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hinata soy una pésima persona, no merezco lo que se me ofrece en bandeja de platino sostenida por ángeles- su voz se quebró, no pudo mas con la agonía que le provocaba la culpa desde su platica con él se dejo caer en un agujero negro imaginándose con su vestido Channel rosa palo vintage tipo Alicia en el país de la las maravillas solo que ella se sentiría como Sakura en el país de las culpas.

—Creo que me perdí, no entiendo.

—Hinata, en mi nueva escuela hay un joven que era un arrogante mal nacido, pero resulta que no, entre Shizune y yo creímos que seria divertido jugar con el, pero jamás pensé que se enamoraría tan fuertemente de mi, Hina cayo de rodillas frente a mi llorando y suplicando que le dejara conquistarme ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Bien. Sakura tienes un problema, en lugar de corazón tienes un agujero negro chupa almas.- dedujo con aires de profesionalismo.

—Cuando no podía sentirme peor conmigo misma Hinata me dice que no tengo corazón. Gracias por el apoyo "amiga"- dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué se supone que debo decirte Sakura? Tus intenciones iniciales son crueles, además ¿Sabe el que te iras al terminar el semestre o si quiera que estas ahí por un castigo y no por gusto? Dime ¿Qué sabe de ti? Me parecen muy ínfimas tus acciones.- Cada pregunta eran como una puñalada por la espalda para ella.- ¿Le dejaste "cortejate"?

—Si.

—¡¿QUÉ?! Eso es muy malo, cuando te vayas le partirás el corazón a la mitad. – Otra puñalada y la imagen de Sasuke con una sonrisa ofreciéndole la rosa le llego a la mente como un bisturí clavado en su bolso Prada de piel negra.

—¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Se arrodillo frente a mi- No pudo contenerse mas su voz se quebró a media frase y empezó a llorar sin consuelo esperando la respuesta de Hinata que tardo veinte minutos en contestar.

—Ya no llores así no solucionaras nada, pero tienes que encontrar una solución antes de que tengas que ir a recoger su corazón en pedazos e intentar pegarlo con cinta adhesiva boba- completo ella, sabia que estaba molesta por sus acciones. _"¿En que momento este juego se torno tan negro y retorcido?". _— Pero existe otra posibilidad, el que hayas aceptado que te intentara enamorar es una arma de doble filo.

Ella calmo un poco las convulsiones de su cuerpo esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

—¿Arma de doble filo?

—Si estimada señorita Haruno, es probable que tú te enamores de él durante el proceso, antes de que regreses con nosotras al colegio. Si ese fuese el caso tú sufrirías también.

Ella estaba sorprendida.

—O puedes mañana decirle que cambiaste de opinión y no quieres ser cortejada por el simple hecho de que no quieres un joven en tu vida … bla bla bla… inventas una mentira con fundamentos absurdos que cobren sentido en el momento de su elaboración.- algunas veces Hinata podía fabricas planes increíblemente elaborados y maquiavélicos. Tal vez si fuimos una mala influencia para Hinata.

Escucho el grito de su mamá anunciando su llegada lo que quería decir que era hora de servir la cena.

—Hinata te dejo tengo que ir a cenar sino harán preguntas que no quiero contestar. Gracias por la ayuda eres una gran amiga, nos vemos en la cena de los Senju.

—Piensa en lo que hablamos. Nos veremos ahí, cuídate.

La llamada finalizo y ella corrió al baño a lavarse la cara y retocar su maquillaje para ocultar lo rojizo alrededor de sus enormes ojos jade, acomodo su flequillo y peino su melena rosa larga por delante caían en dos picos y por detrás era corto, había sacado ese corte de la revista Teen Vogue donde aparecía Victoria Beckham con un ese corte, al instante corrió con su bolso Carolina Herrera rojo. Pero lo había hecho para impresionar a Sasori ahora que se veía en el espejo no le complacía tanto.

Al día siguiente Sakura caminaba por el pasillo y al llegar al salón vio un enorme ramo de flores de rosas color ¿Verde? En su mesa banco.

—Son como tus ojos, lo admito tarde mucho en conseguirlas pero lo logre Sa-ku-ra.

—Sasuke-kun- dijo mirando a donde provenía la voz.

—¿Te gustan?- pregunto sonrojado y con una media sonrisa en el rostro y mirándole con esa intensa mirada negra que parecía atravesarle el alma y conocer sus mas oscuros secretos.

—Si, gracias- dijo cohibida apartándose lo posible del campo de visión de él.

—Me da gusto.

—Sasuke necesito decirte algo.- estaba pensando en su conversación con Hinata, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por tener la voz de Hinata rondando en su cabeza terriblemente.

—Me gustaba el "Sasuke-kun" es agradable escucharlo con tu voz.- Sasuke sabia que no le diría algo favorable y no quería ser rechazado sin intentar, _"Yo la amo ¡¿Por qué no se da cuenta que puedo hacerla feliz?! _—No Sakura no quiero que me digas nada, no pienso dejar que me rechaces sin por lo menos intentar enamorarte- Tomo sus manos en las de él y la miro a los ojos—Yo te amo y sé que puedo hacerte muy feliz, déjame intentar.

—Sasuke, es que tu no entiendes esto no debe ser… Yo no te amo- Él lo sabía muy bien, pero escuchar la declaración tan directa le partió el corazón. —Lo siento de verdad, pero no quiero que al final te decepcione y te haga perder el tiempo- _"Además de tener que recoger los pedazos de tu corazón roto y pegarlos con cinta adhesiva". _

—Ya lo sabia, pero tú me diste tu permiso para intentarlo y no puedes retirar tu permiso una vez dado. Te amo y juro que hare lo imposible para enamorarte.- _"No me importa lo que tenga que hacer o con quien competir, pero te conquistaré"._

—Oh Sasuke-kun, no me lo merezco- se lanzo a sus brazos en busca de un abrazo consolador.

—Te mereces esto y más flor de cerezo.- beso su frente y ella se apartó de él como si le quemara y es que su amor le quemaba como carbón caliente.

—No Uchiha, y lo mejor es que no lo hagas por que odiaras el resultado. No sabes nada de mi- dijo con los ojos quemándole por la dureza con la que amenazaban salir las lágrimas.

—Por que no quieres que lo sepa, no te pregunto por el simple hecho de no incomodar- ahora él estaba furioso, _"¿Por qué es tan terca?"_

—Ashhhhhh- rodó los ojos exasperada. —Que conste que te lo advertí no quiero después estar recogiendo los pedazos de tu corazón roto y no pienso cambiar solo porque me amas, quieres a la verdadera Saskura Haruno la tendrás cariño.

Él la miro sorprendido, sabia que se enfrentaba a una niña mimada y corazón de hielo, pero no que fuese tan directa.

—Eso es lo que quiero a la verdadera Haruno Sakura- dijo sin más y beso su mejilla.

—¿Eres o muy estúpido o masoquista?- dijo con la mirada pedida en algún punto de la ventana.

—Estoy seguro que las dos flor de cerezo.

Se separo de ella y se dirigió a su asiento en la fila de atrás al escuchar unos pasos.

—Sakura-chan permíteme decirte que luces muy hermosa el día de hoy- Naruto tan energico e intentando coquetear con ella sin resultado. Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa ausente y murmuro un buenos días.

Sasuke gruño al escuchar el intento de cortejo del Dobe. Y así Naruto noto su presencia.

—Teme hola. ¿Me pasas la tarea de Biología? No entendí.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaste- Era una afirmación.

—No yo no hago eso, pelee con mi libro lo juro- levanto la mano como dando entender que era palabra de honor. _"Si este dobe abrió un libro en su casa, aniki deja de ser un imbécil"._

Resignado paso su libreta negra a Naruto que le miro con ojos de agradecimiento.

—Hmp dobe.

**Si pude subir, lo bueno es que ya lo tenía escrito. Pude tomar diez minutos de la tarde de arduo estudio para complacerlas queridas lectoras ;), pero creo que tendré que actualizar un día si y uno no, por que escribo diario para el fic y como es la trama deben ser un poco mas larguitos. AGUANTENME, ni crean derrepende se me seca el cerebro :`( **


	12. Llamadas de emergencia

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

Llamadas de emergencia

Al llegar de la escuela corrió a su habitación, tomo el teléfono de su cuarto y marco el numero de Hinata. _"Espero que me conteste, ojalá el señor Hyuuga este fuera aún"._

—Residencia Hyuuga.

—Buenas tarde quisiera hablar con Hyuuga Hinata.

—¿De parte de quien?- pregunto la mujer de servicio que contesto.

—De Haruno Sakura, dígale que e urgente.

—¿Hola Sakura, qué pasa?

—Hinata, no de dejo rechazar su oferta y su excusa fue que ya le había dicho que si y no podía retirar lo dicho ¿Puedes creerlo?- Al no escuchar la respuesta de Hinata continuo—Me regalo un ramo de flores verde ¿Dónde la consiguió? Es un misterio, pero el hecho es que me da tantas atenciones, no me dejo comprar mi almuerzo él lo pago.

—Te lo dije tonta, debes decirle la verdad.

—¿La verdad? La gente no puede aceptar la verdad, menos él- Era presa del pánico, imagino varios escenarios donde confesaba a Sasuke que ella lo tomaba como un juego y todos terminaban el suicidio del joven. —No Hinata pensemos en otra cosa.

—Bueno, no me siento bien con lo que trama mi cabeza pero creo que lo inevitable es romperle el corazón, no soy buena en ese tipo de cosas crueles pero llama a Shizune o Temari ellas sabrán como te puedes librar de él. Pobre chico de verdad se empecino contigo.

"_¿Qué rayos, acaso escuche mal o Hinata quiere que le parta el corazón? ¡Esta chiflada! ¿Un plan para partirle el corazón a Sasuke?, aunque tal vez no tenga opción es verdad es un completo terco"._

—Esta bien, ¿Sabes el número del teléfono escondido de Temari? Creo que lo perdí.

—Si lo tengo en una agenda, espera.

Sakura escucho como se revolvían hojas.

—¿Adivina que?

—¿Qué Hinata?- preguntó con voz cancina.

—No tengo su número, pero tengo el de Gaara, ella dijo que en caso de emergencia le llamáramos a él por que Kankuro era un cotilla.

—¿Gaara? Esta bien pásamelo.

—Si, pero evita ilusionarlo como acostumbras- _"Lo tengo, Hinata es una demente ¿Acaso piensa que tengo ganas de ilusionar a Gaara después del enredo en el que estoy metida? No gracias". _Gaara el hermano menor de Temari, estaba enamorado de Sakura desde los diez años, pero ella jamás le hizo el menor caso, no es que fuera demasiado pequeño tan solo era un año menor que ella, pero nunca le llamo la atención para salir con él o intentarlo, aunque ella lo admitía amaba el rojo, pero Sasori era una versión mas madura y agradable que Gaara que simpre era serio, frio y distante, pero muy atractivo.

—Chistosa.

—Lo siento pero no me pude resistir. El número es 8839563242- Sakura anoto el numero al reverso de su libreta de Matemáticas.

—Gracias Hinata, te llamo después para contarte como fue.

—Si, pero que sea en menos de tres días, por que mi padre ya estará aquí y mamá no podrá pasar llamadas.

—Esta bien, adiós.

Marco el número del heredero menor de los Sabaku no en su BlackBerry.

Contestaron al quinto timbre, justo antes de que Sakura colgara.

—¿Quién habla?- la voz que contesto era profunda, fría e inverosímilmente atrayente, _"Si es Gaara, él podría ser un remplazo de Sasori. Dios ¿Qué estupideces digo? Apenas estoy resolviendo un lio y ya quiero meterme en otro, en definitiva si salgo de esta airosa entrare a uno de esos cursos para aprender a querer a la gente que me rodea"._

—Hola Gaara, soy Sakura ¿Puedes hacerme un favor cariño?- "Cariño" siempre funcionaba con él, sabia que era su debilidad.

—Ssss-i –se notaba el nerviosismo al responder _"Funcionó, eso es todo". _

—¿Puedes pasar la llamada a Temari por favor?

—Sss-i espera.

—¿Sakura?

—Si Temari, necesito tu ayuda en algo urgente.

—Escucho.

—Bueno resulta que en mi escuela había un chico arrogante y grosero pero muy lindo, y a Shizune le pareció que debía encontrar un "juguete" y pues lo elegí a él, sin embargo al final se convirtió en un joven de lo mas encantador y se enamoro de mi…- Temari le interrumpió.

—No le veo el problema, mientras resultase un joven atractivo y lindo ¿Qué más da? Diviértete.

—No entiendes, cuando se me declaro supe que esto se encaminaba a algo demasiado desastroso y le rechace, la situación empeoro él se arrodillo ante mi llorando Temari ¡llorando! El arrogante nefasto suplicándome que le dejara intentar conquistarme.- Sakura estaba histérica por el simple hecho de recordar la escena.

—¿Qué le respondiste?- preguntó Temari escéptica.

—Que si. Yo no lo quiero, no tengo ojos para nadie que no sea mi "príncipe encantador" no obstante ahora me siento tan… - de nuevo interrumpió Temari.

— ¿Culpable?

—Si- las lágrimas escocían en sus ojos.

—Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? La gran rompe corazones Haruno Sakura sintiéndose culpable por un niño inferior a ella. Deberías comenzar a escribir una novela, ese chicho agraga drama a tu vida- empezó a reír sin poder contenerse.

—Ja Ja Ja que risa Temari. – En su voz no había ni pizca de humor, a Temari mas bien le pareció que estaba apunto de echarse a llorar.

—Lo siente, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Por eso te llamo, antes Hinata me dijo que la única forma de deshacerme de él era inevitablemente partiendo su corazón.

—Bueno es verdad si esta tan cautivado por ti como para suplicar enamorarte, es forzoso desalentarlo de una forma que puede parecer cruel, pero será por su bien y el tuyo, además naturalmente lo superara. Algún día.

—Dime ¿Qué hago?- Sakura estaba comiéndose las uñas del nerviosismo arruinando su manicura, no quería que Sasuke sufriera por estar enamorado, ni arruinar esa forma tan bonita que tenia de cortejar, pero no podía estar con el por lastima, eso seria todavía mas atroz.

—Llévalo a la cena de los Senju, preséntalo como tu acompañante y al ver que no pertenece a ese lugar se dará por vencido, también le darán celos a Sasori así matas dos pájaros de un tiro, te deshaces del niño rogón y te quedas con el bombón ¿Te fijaste? Rimo- se río de su propio chiste.

—Malvada, Sasuke-kun no es un rogón solo es una victima de las circunstancias- le indigno que le llamase así, la verdad es que el que llorara le pareció adorable.

—Como quieras llamarle. Oye mi padre ya llego tengo que colgar antes de que se dé cuenta que estoy al teléfono.

—Si esta bien, adiós.

—Hasta luego- antes de que colgara Sakura grito.

—¡Agradece a Gaara de mi parte!

—Mejor agradécele tú con un beso, lo apreciara mas.

—Idiota no e salido de un problema y ya me quieres meter en otro, adiós.

—Adiós aguafiestas.- dijo entre risas.

La llamada termino.

—Sakura amor- llamo su madre antes de entrar en la habitación.

—Adelante.

—Hija, tengo toda la tarde libre ¿Vamos de compras?- Mebuki estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta caoba con un vestido negro PPQ de la ultima colección.

—¿De compras? ¿No estoy castigada?- estaba un tanto sorprendida, ni siquiera le prestaban la tarjeta de crédito.

—Claro que si Sak, pero tu madre esta aburrida y rondando como abeja por mi despacho- Kizashi apareció detrás de su esposa con su imaclulada camisa blanca doblada hasta los antebrazos, sin corbata y con el pantalón del traje Oscar dela Renta arrugado.

— ¿Segura que estas aburrida?- pregunto sabiendo exacto lo que estaba intentando su mamá con su pobre y atareado padre.

—Bueno técnicamente tu padre es el aburrido, él se lo pierde y yo me lo ahorro- Dijo fingiendo indignación.

—Bien, me cambio y vamos.

—Claro cielo, te espero abajo.

Sakura eligió una blusa H&M amarilla, unos jeans Clavin Klein azul marino y unos zapatos de plataforma rojos Steve Madden al igual que si bolso de la misma marca y color.

Ya cambiada bajo las escaleras, su madre ya le esperaba en la puerta y su padre estaba al lado de ella con una taza de porcelana en la mano derecha.

—Que linda te ves querida, aun así hay un cambio de planes- dijo Mebuki.

—¿Cambio de planes?- _"regresare a ser presa de mis culpas si no me desahogo en cosas materiales de marca, mi madre es una traidora". _

—Si, Sasuke llamo y me pidió permiso para invitarte al cine- Kizashi sonreía a su hija.

—¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó alarmada_._

—Le di mi permiso y dije que estarías encantada de pasar una tarde con él.

El sonido del timbre resonó por toda la mansión Haruno, Mebuki camino a la puerta principal revelando a Sasuke con una camisa negra desfajada, un pantalón de mezclilla y un par tenis blancos Adidas. Luego de reparar en su aspecto noto el gran ramo de rosas rojas en su mano derecha. _"Maldita sea, esto va de mal en peor y mis padres no ayudan"._

**Solo le quiero hacer saber por que Sakura en mi fic es tan maldita en un principio, es por que en casi todos los fic que e leído Sasuke siempre es un maldito y ella sufre, pues bueno le toca sufrir un poco a el y Sakura se arrepiente de lo que hace por que ciertamente nosotras las mujeres somos un poco mas sensibles y menos desalmadas, bueno solo si la situación lo a merita ¿no?, sigan leyendo señoritas. Sofia Fuera.**_  
_


	13. Un paso para ser casi su novio

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

Un paso para ser casi un novio

—Señor Haruno, Señora Haruno- saludo Sasuke haciendo gala de sus buenos modales.

—Querido, ¿Cómo estas? – Mebuki en ese instante estaba siendo estrangulada en la mente de su hija.

—De maravilla señora Haruno, por ciento gracias señor por darme su permiso para salir con Sakura- _"Esa maldita sonrisa de medio lado aviva pasiones"_

—Espero que lo pasen bien- respondió su padre y luego se giro a verla provocando que Sasuke también voltera, puesto que no la había visto.

—Sakura- dijo en un susurro ahogado, y como no si el joven estaba impresionado con la belleza exótica de Sakura Haruno. Cuando salió de su asombro dijo: —Perfecta simplemente maravillosa Sa-ku-ra.

—Hola Sasuke-kun, que sorpresa la verdad es que no te esperaba- respondió con una sonrisa forzada y miradas que matan dirigidas a sus padres que solo ampliaron más su sonrisa.

—Lamento no avisarte a ti, pero solo tengo el número de tu casa y tu padre tomo la llamada así que me pareció apropiado pedir permiso para salir contigo, no obstante tú tienes la última palabra.

Sus padres le dirigieron una mirada severa que parecía decir; "no seas mal educada".

—Esta bien Sasuke-kun vámonos.- bajo el resto de los escalones y al posicionarse al lado del Uchiha este con un sonrojo le tendió el ramo de flores.

—Son para ti.

Ella solo le miro atontada y presa del pánico.

—Hija ¿No piensas tomarlas?- pregunto su madre con una voz tal dulce que le pareció mentira.

Tan pronto como salió de su lapsus estupidus, tomo el ramo.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun, las pondré en un jarrón.

Cuando alcanzaba a la cocina Kizashi se interpuso en su camino y las tomo.

—No hace falta Sak, nana Chiyo se encargara. Ahora vayan a divertirse, pero no demasiado- Miro severo a Sasuke, aunque Sakura sabia que lo hacia de broma.

—Sss-i señor Haruno- respondió él con nerviosismo, no por que le amenazara sino por las imágenes que vinieron a su mente: besos apasionados con Sakura, ella sonrojada profesándole su amor…. Muchas cosas que por ahora serian solo fantasía.

—¿Nos vamos?- _"Debo resignarme, que mas da si de todos modos el tendrá que sufrir"._

—Si, con permiso señores Haruno, prometo traerla en cuanto la película finalice.

—Adiós cielo, cuídense- su madre les abrió la puerta al exterior _"Mebuki traidora, de seguro consiguió que papá dejara si papeleo"._

—¿Sakura?- ella levanto la mirada y vio un Jetta negro donde Sasuke mantenía la puerta del copiloto abierta para que entrara en un intento de gento caballeroso aprobado con honores.

—Merci jeune homme*- Sakura sabia que él iba en francés avanzado en su actual escuela u ella estuvo en clases de esa lengua desde niña.

—Avait rien, beauté vole mes rêves*- respondió y ambos rieron.

El trayecto fue silencioso, pero curiosamente relajante.

—¿Quieres que ponga algún disco?- pregunto Sasuke mirándola de reojo.

—No así me gusta, es reconfortante este silencio- respondió sin abrir los ojos.

—Bien, como gustes Sa-ku-ra.

—Sasuke no te merezco, es enserio deberías alejarte de mi y buscar otra señorita que corresponda tus sentimientos- En definitiva la culpa la estaba matando y los detalles tan adorables de él no ayudaban mucho a su frágil cordura mental.

—Sakura, ya te lo dije te amo y nada me hará cambiar de parecer, eres perfecta para mi y no te voy a dejar ir tan fácil- respondió cuando se estacionaron en frente del cine.

"_No llores Sakura o arruinaras tu maquillaje". _Se dijo a sí misma.

—Sasuke, eres tan lindo- le beso la mejilla derecha que al instante se torno rojiza.

—Sa-ku-ra, amo tu nombre es muy lindo, mi madre vivía en el campo antes de casarse con mi padre, cuando era niño siempre nos contaba a mi aniki y a mi como leía debajo de la sombra que le proporcionaban los arboles de cerezo y terminaba con flores de sakura por toda su falda- la mirada de Sasuke se perdió, el simple hecho de imaginar a ella cubierta de flores de cerezo que combinaban a la perfección con su melena le hacia crecer el corazón de amor.

Ella sonrió con cariño, si bien no lo amaba comenzaba a desarrollar algo de afecto por él.

Él salió del auto y rápidamente abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejar salir a Sakura, después tomo su mano y enlazo sus dedos.

Sakura miro sus manos con los ojos muy abiertos y él le sonrió y beso su frente, que a pesar de llevar zapatos altos y medir su orgulloso metro con sesenta y cinco centímetros él aun media una cabeza mas que ella.

—Vamos Sa-ku-ra.

Simplemente avanzo dócil. Se decidieron por una película de terror.

Entraron a la sala con unas palomitas de maíz para dos y los chocolates kiss de Sakura.

Antes de que apagaran las luces su celular vibro en el bolsillo de sus jean de marca, saco apresurada su BlackBerry llamando la atención de Sasuke. En la pantalla se leía "Shizune" era un mensaje. Lo abrió y leyó: _Sakura ¿vamos de compras para la cena en mi casa? Si ya sé que te preguntas si me dan permiso y la respuesta es si, papá me deposito una considerable cantidad en una tarjeta y mamá estará muy ocupada esta semana como para acompañarme. Pide permiso. A y lleva a tu juguete, quiero conocerlo grrrr… Llamamé a casa papá ya pidió que solo me pasaran tu llamada. xoxo.. _

"_¿Mi juguete?, ¿Debo invitarlo ya?". _

—Oye Sasuke-kun- él se giro sonriendo y asintió dando a entender que era todo oídos— Veras… habrá una cena de unos amigo de mis padre y yo me-e-e preguntaba si tu, digo si quieres … ya sabe-e-e…

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de los comerciales en la enorme pantalla.

—Te digo saliendo- susurro en la oreja de Sasuke ocasionando un temblor en el cuerpo del varón.

La película transcurrió normal. Hasta que Sasuke al parecer encontró a alguien conocido.

—Sakura, él es el tío Madara y ella mi tía Mito. —presento a un hombre alto de cabello negro largo y ojos también negros, y a una mujer pelirroja con el pelo atado en dos chongos.

—Es un placer conocerles- dijo ella ofreciéndoles la mano que ambos tomaron.

—Pero que linda y educada novia tienes Sasuke- menciono Mito haciendo a Sasuke enrojecer y a Sakura aflorar culpas.

—Ella y y-y-yo…

—Gracias Señora- respondió súbitamente ella sacándole del aprieto.

—Adorable señorita que tienes como novia Sasu-chan- dijo su tío Madara, él era apenas cinco años mayor que su hermano Itachi de veintiuno.

—¿Sasu-chan?- pegunto mirando a Sasuke cuando sus tíos se retiraron.

—Mi madre me dice así- giro su rostro para que no mirara su rubor.

—Oh vamos Sasu-chan, me gusta- dijo ahogando la carcajada.

—No es gracioso- respondió él, y entonces recordó que ella le quería decir algo así que para cambiar el tema pregunto: —¿Qué querías decirme antes de empezar la película?

—Así, Bueno yo me preguntaba… es decir si tu…. ¿Quieres ir conmigo como acompañante a una cena? —pregunto tan rápido que parcia que estuviese confesando que había sido ella la que puso las tripas de una rana que estaban dicecando en biología el sementre pasado en la bolsa Louis Vuitton de Matsuri, una compañera que se creía la gran cosa del mundo.

—¿Cómo tu acompañante? ¿En una cena? – Sasuke no lo podía creer, había empezado a creer en lo que decía Ino una compañera desde el prescolar que estaba enamorada de él desde entonces sobre que a Sakura le daba vergüenza que le vieran con alguien inferior a ella.

—Si, pero si no quieres… -Él interrumpió, sentía que no cavia de la felicidad, _"¿Sakura quiere que sea su acompañante? es algo así como casi novio ¿no?"._

—Seria un honor ser tu acompañante.- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- pero ¿Cuándo es? , ¿Es formal?, ¿Dónde es?, ¿Irán tu padres?- La emoción fue remplazada por los nervios.

—Gracias. En una semana, si es formal te comprare una corbata que vaya a mi vestido, en la casa se los Senju al otro extremo de la ciudad, si mis padres también irán.- Sakura estaba con la culpa a flor de piel, pero también con emoción por ver a su "príncipe encantador" que seria para ella, era una lastima que Sasuke tuviera que sufrir.

***Merci jeune homme: Gracias joven caballero. **

***Avait rien, beauté vole mes rêves: De nada, belleza que roba mis sueños.**


	14. Ladrona de orgullo

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

Ladrona de orgullo

—Me niego a usar esto Shizune- Se quejo Genma cuando salió del probador de Armani Exchange, con un traje negro de tela fina y en combinación de una camisa rosa pastel.

Shizune, Genma el actual novio de esta y Sakura estaban en el centro comercial ubicado en una de las zonas mas exclusivas de Tokio consiguiendo lo que usarían en la cena que la familia Senju organizaba cada año.

—Genma, cariño esa camisa le va perfecto con mi vestido.- dijo sin prestar atención, pues estaba mirando las corbatas de seda.

—Shizune, por que mejor no dejas que él lleve una camisa azul marino y lo convine con esta corbata, le va a tu vestido y es mas masculina- Sakura le mostro una corbata gris con detalles rosa pastel.

—Tienes razón Sakura, eso se le vería mejor y yo resaltaría mas- respondió poniéndola al lado de una camisa azul negra.

Sakura vio como Genma movía los labios y leyó un "gracias", ella disimulo una risilla.

—Sakura ¿llevaras a el juguete a la cena?- pregunto Shizune mirando su manicura.

—Claro, es la única forma de deshacerme de él y su maniático obsesivo amor por mí- respondió aparentando indiferencia contestando mensajes en BlackBerry Pin.

—Bueno por lo menos deberías ir comprándole un traje lindo ¿no crees?

—¿Qué mas da? Le comprare una corbata y una camisa que vallan a mi vestido.- respondió mirando la bolsa de Dolce & Gabbana donde estaba su vestido azul marino de seda.

—Bueno deberías escogerla ya ¿no?

—Mejor dime que me vaya aashh- recogió la bosa con el vestido y la otra que contenía una caja de zapatos Manolo Blahnik color cobre.

—No aguantas nada- escucho a Shizune gritar a sus espaldas y ella le ignoro.

Recorrió algunas tiendas donde vendían prendas para hombres, pero no encontró nada de lo que quería. Entro en la tienda donde deposito su última esperanza de encontrar algo que fuera totalmente Sasuke y Yves Saint Laurent escucho sus suplicas, entro y fue a la sección de camisas, y finalmente encontró una hermosa camisa azul marino para traje que convino con una preciosa corbata de seda azul marino con rallas diagonales de color cobre.

Pago al encargado con la tarjeta y fue a buscar a Shizune y Genma.

—¿Dónde estabas Sakura?- Shizune y Genma cargado de bolsas estaban en el estacionamiento parados cerca del corolla de Sakura.

—Comprando la camisa y la corbata.

—A ver- Se acercó curiosa a la bolsa negra con el logo de Yves Saint Laurent y la abrió removiendo un poco el papel que cubría lo recién adquirido. —Que linda corbata combinaran divino, "el príncipe encantador" estará que se muere, no sabes los últimos meses siempre se acerca a nosotras y nos pregunta por ti y así.

Sakura sonrió al saber aquello, pero la imagen de Sasori Akasuna sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano fue remplazada por la de Sasuke con el rostro digno de un corazón roto.

—Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada Shizune, vámonos tengo que llegar a casa para la cena.

En el trayecto a casa de su amiga no hablaba más que para responder una que otra pregunta al tanteo, _"¿Qué esta idiota jamás dejara de hablar?_ ¿Cómo la aguanta el pobre Genma?" se pregunto mirándolo por el retrovisor sonriendo a su novia sin preocupación.

—Shizune ¿Tu padre ya quiere a Genma?- Pregunto sin despegar la vista del camino.

—Bueno, papá es extraño si bien no lo acepta ya no hace comentarios al respecto, aunque tal vez sea que mamá le dio un sermón del amor adolescente y cosas así…- lo siguiente que escucho fue como los "muak" de saliva se escuchaban en la parte trasera de su auto, y en el semáforo se giro para ver el trasero de ella con el torso estirado para acercarse a su novio que ahora compartían un beso baboso.

—Oye idiota deja de succionar la cara de Genma, siéntate bien y ponte el maldito cinturón que no tengo dinero para liquidar multas.

—Si mamá- dijo con una sonrisa divertida regresando al asiento del copiloto y poniéndose el cinturón.

—¿Cómo soportas a esta loca ocurrente?- miro de nuevo a Genma por el retrovisor.

—Es por que la amo- respondió devolviéndole la mirada por el espejo, mientras Shizune dijo un "awww" y ella simplemente sonreía, _"Como la envidio, ojalá ya estuviera con mi Sasori". _Mas pronto que tarde se sintió muy culpable por Sasuke, no lo quería sin embargo el cariño de amigos comenzaba a surgir.

Llegaron primero a la pequeña mansión victoriana donde vivía Genma y lo dejaron.

—Sakura cuando regreses a la escuela en un mes, tres semanas y doce horas para que regreses con nosotras y el que será tu nuevo novio.

—¿Contaste las horas?- le miro desconcertada.

—Inconsciente ¿Sabes cuanto te extrañamos Tem, Hina y yo?

—Ya, este bien no hagas drama. Loca- murmuro el último calificativo dirigido a su amiga.

—Te escuche perfecto y así- dijo ella indignada. _"y así… ¿Qué? Debería dejar esa molesta muletilla nerviosa". _Desde que Shizune era niña tenia la mala manera de decir al termino de cada frase "Y así" cuando quería decir algo pero no se atrevía. _"Como cuando me fui de vacaciones y le encargue a mi hámster llegue y resulto que su gato Gunther se lo comió"_

—Di lo que quieras decir.

—Pero no quiero decir nada y así…

—Te conozco y sé que quieres o confesar o preguntar.

—No como crees, quiero decir… Es que…. Bueno y así…. – Shizune evitaba a toda costa mirarla a la cara cosa que desespero a Sakura.

—Balbuceas.

Justo llegaron a la misión Senju dentro de un exclusivo vecindario algo lejos del de Sakura, pero no menos elegante.

Shizune bajo.

—Bueno adiós, te veré el sábado…- se giro y Sakura bajo la ventanilla pues sabia que en cualquier momento Shizune se giraría.

—Sakura solo quería decirte que… sino quieres usar o lastimar al chico puedes intentar enamórate poniendo de tu parte parece un buen joven por lo que haz dicho, sabes ya solo quedan pocos y aunque el Sasori es muy adorable ese tal "Sasuke- kun" puede valer la pena.- se giro y camino a la puerta de su casa donde su nana ya le esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Sakura se quedo en un desconsirto momentanio, mientras su cerebro normalmente lógico procesaba lo que Shizune "Gentleman Killer" acaba de decir. _"Esa idiota, tal vez Sasuke no sea tan malo después de todo" _con una sonrisa giro el volante para salir del vecindario y dirigirse al suyo.

De repente se sintió que no iba a su casa, inconscientemente ella había llegado frente a la casa de nada mas ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, cuando estaba por hacer su retirada dándose cuenta de su "lapsus estupidus" tocaron el vidrio del pasajero.

Ella se giro lentamente temiendo ver a Sasuke. _"Es oficial la vida esta en mi contra" _

Abrió la puerta dejando entrar a "Sasuke-kun".

—Hola flor de cerezo- saludo una vez dentro.

—¿Qué tal?

—Todo bien por que ahora te veo ya que no estoy con la frustración de que sea sábado y no lunes para verte en la escuela.

—Exagerado- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Me encantas Sakura- ella miro sus ojos que estaban totalmente abiertos y con un brillo especial y recordó los ojos de Genma cuando le dijo que amaba mucho a Shizune.

—Sasuke te compre algo- dijo girando y estirando sus manos al asiento trasero donde estaban la bolsa con la camisa y corbata para él.

Ella no podía alcanzar la bolsa y sintió los dedos de él rozar los suyos para alcanzar la bolsa por ella.

Le tendió la bolsa a Sakura y ella negó con las manos.

—Es para ti Sasuke-kun.

—¿Por qué? No es mi cumpleaños, o tal ve si y paso todo mi tiempo pensando en una hermosa flor que no me interesa el día en el que vivo- se dijo mas para si mismo que para ella quien solo soltó una leve risilla.

—Te dije que compraría una corbata que fuera a mi vestido, es algo así como una tradición en las cenas anuales de la familia Senju, las mujeres reglan la corbata a su acompañante que vaya con lo que viste para diferenciar a las parejas.

—Oh bueno gracias.- empezó a abrir la bolsa como si fuese niño en navidad. _"Sakura me compro un regalo, eso significa que pensó en mi" _él se reprendió por sus pensamientos cursis, pero desde que supo lo que sentía por Sakura era amor, él no era el mismo frío, orgulloso, petulante y poco hablador Sasuke Uchiha. Ella le había robado la dignidad aunque poco le importaba.

**Quiero poner lemmon mas delante, pero leve no muy explicito ¿Que dicen? Gracias por las revisiones señoritas.  
**


	15. Confesando sentimientos

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

Confesando sentimientos

Pasaron los días rápidamente y pronto llego el sábado, la cena anual de los Senju y el día de desilusionar a Sasuke. Aunque Sakura no estaba muy segura de querer hacerle eso, a decir verdad ella empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad por él.

En su habitación ya maquillada, peina y vestida con un diseño de Dolce & Gabbana y sus costosos zapatos Manolo Blahnik salio de la recamara.

—¿Hija ya vas por Sasuke?- su madre salió de la habitación contigua con un diseño de Christian Lacroix negro y unos zapatos Emilio Pucci rojo pasión.

—Si madre- respondió y después salió su padre en un elegante traje Hugo Boss negro al igual que la corbata con leves diseños Rojos pasión para que no resaltaran en demasía.

—Sak te veremos en la casa de los Senju, en cuanto recojas a Sasuke llámame ¿estamos princesa?

—Si padre. Adiós lo veré en un rato.

Estaba estacionada fuera de la ya conocida casa Uchiha, y ella se debatía entre ir tocar o descortésmente llamar a su celular o todavía más vulgar hacer sonar el claxon. _"Demonios, tendré que bajarme a tocar. Dios que me habrá él y no su familia." _Rogó mentalmente bajándose del Porsche Panamera gris un auto recién adquirido a capricho de su padre quien insistió en "sacarlo a pasear con su nenita".

Toco el timbre y abrieron la puerta rápidamente dejando ver a una señora de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos con un encantador parecido a Sasuke.

—Pasa linda ¿Haruno Sakura ciento? – la mujer de esbelta figura se hizo a un lado tendiendo la mano para que pasara al interior.

—Así es señora Uchiha- hizo una reverencia tradicional poco usada en ella, pero igualmente tenia conocimiento de ellas.

—Vamos cariño solo dime Mikoto u mejor aun mamá- dijo ella con una sonrisa adorable.

"_No puedo hacerle esto a él, su madre es tan amable". _

—Mikoto deja a la niña, la asustas- escucho una voz profunda proveniente de un hombre de cabellos morrones y ojos negros, no aparentaba mas de cuarenta años pero no por ello menos guapo y al igual que la señora era parecido a Sasuke, y a al ver la sonrisa de señor Uchiha lo confirmo hasta poseían el mismo encanto.

—Déjenla, ¿no ven que la asustaran?- saliendo por lo que parecía la cocina estaba un hombre de cabellos negros como sus ojos del mismo, era muy atractivo y tenia un sospechoso gran parecido a Sasuke, solo que este joven tenia una marcada ojeras signo de la falta de sueño.

El joven clon de Sasuke camino hacia ella una vez frente le tendió la mano.

—Soy Uchiha Itachi- Sakura tomo su mano le dio un leve apretón.

—Es un placer.

—Si me lo permite Haruno-san luce usted hermosa- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de medio lado, _"Es como si viera a Sasuke de mayor"._

Escucho pasos desde la escalera al fondo de la habitación.

—¿Sakura?- Era la voz de Sasuke dejando el momento incomodo con su familia.

—Buenas noches Sasuke-kun- le dijo sonriendo cuando lo vio.

Él corrió a abrazarla, que ni tiempo de admirarlo le dio.

—Te ves preciosa, aunque tu siempre eres hermosa flor de cerezo- le dijo al oído causándole leves descargas de sangre a las mejillas que se lograron confundir perfecto con su rubor Dior. _"Gracias a Dior y sus gamas de rubores naturales seguro que no lo notaron"._

—Bueno, vámonos- dijo tomándola de la mano y en el proceso enlazando los dedos haciéndola ir a la entrada de la casa y salir por la puerta.

—Oye grosero. Voy a despedirme de tus padres y hermano- Sakura se devolvió a la puerta aun abierta después de soltarse el agarre de Sasuke. Cuando estuvo frente de los señores Uchiha e Itachi se despidió con una cortes reverencia y murmuro un gracias a la señora Mikoto quien le dio un inesperado abrazo y dijo que su "Sasu-chan" y ella se veían preciosos.

Escucho un gruñido de un desesperado Sasuke y al girarse le vio un rubor tenue. Se a cerco a él y le tomo de nuevo la mano.

—Sasuke-kun te ves guapísimo.

—Gracias, me gusto mucho la camisa y la corbata- respondió al halago sonrojado y Sakura no pudo detener las ganas y beso su mejilla roja como un semáforo.

—No hay de que.

—¡Wow!- ella se giro al escuchar una exclamación por parte de los tres hombres de la familia Uchiha.

Sakura simplemente rio un poco, sabia que era un auto lindo, pero no merecia tanta facinacion.

—¿Es tuyo?- Itachi estaba a su lado con el brazo izquierdo señalando el Porsche.

—No, es de mi padre la verdad los autos así no son mi estilo prefiero algo menos llamativo.

—Tu padre tiene muy buen gusto, este bebé es precioso- El señor Fugaku e Itachi fueron jalados del brazo por la mujer Uchiha y los arrastro a la casa a pesar de sus quejas.

—Que pasen una linda velada, y disculpa por favor a estos idiotas- dijo la señora Uchiha regalándole una sonrisa cálida para después meterse a la casa con su esposo e hijo.

—Perdón por lo de mi padre y ese idiota aniki- ahora él parecía una roja manzana muy apetecible, tanto que se mordió el labio para no lanzarse a él y besarlo con todas las ganas de su ser y entrañas.

—¿Quieres conducir?

—¿Bromeas? Yo encantado. Claro si no te molesta- miraba sus zapatos apenado por estúpida respuesta inicial.

Sakura le lanzo las llaves del auto y él la atrapo con gracia.

Al entrar en el Porshe gris Sasuke admiro sus interiores de cuero negro.

—Algún día tendré un auto así- dijo mas para si mismo que para ella.

—¿Enserió? ¿Qué quieres estudiar?- Cayendo en cuentas ella no sabia nada de él, ni siquiera conocía lo mas simple como el nombre de sus podres, Dios ni tenia el simple conocimiento de que tuviese un hermano mayor.

—Administración empresarial- respondió encendiendo el carro el cual ronroneo deliciosamente.

—Eso es bueno, yo quiero ser abogada como mi padre.

—Ya sabia Sakura- _"¿Ya sabia? ¿pero como?" _él vio su cara de confusión y rápido respondió.- La actividad de Formación Integral con Anko-sensei , nos pregunto a cada uno la carrera que erigiríamos en los estudios superiores. Me pareció fascinante lo que escogerías para ti que escuche todos tus planes a largo plazo.

Ella de pronto se sintió tan mal, ¿era tan fría que no se tomo la molestia de saber que quería su pretendiente-amigo para un futuro no muy lejano?

—Oh, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, seguro que estabas con tu linda cabeza en otro lado, suele suceder.

Sonrió.

—Eres un gran joven Sasuke, estoy segura que muchas chicas quisieran estar de novias contigo ¿Por qué yo?

—Fácil, eres tan diferente a mi y a la vez tan parecida que con eso me enamoraste, cada vez me dan mas ganas de indagar en todos lo relacionado contigo que me es sorprendente, cuando mamá me dijo que lo que sentía era amor todo comenzó a cobrar sentido para mi, el que te viese en cada uno de mis pensamientos y eso hiciera que mi corazón multiplicara su tamaño… Digo eres increíble.- termino y ella ensancho los ojos verdes.

—Sasuke de verdad olvídame y consigue otra mujer para ofrecer esos sentimientos, no creo que me sea posible corresponder a un sentimiento en el que no tengo fe de cierto- desvio la mirada al GPS y señalo a dirección de Shizune para que él no se perdiera.

—¿Fe de cierto?

—No creo en el amor, solo en la atracción física y de virtudes, jamás me eh enamorado y no tengo planes de hacerlo. Si quieres podemos ser amigos…- Sasuke la interrumpió.

—¿Cómo vas a comprobar que no existen si ni te haz dado la oportunidad de dejarte envolver por el amor? Sakura solo te pido que me dejes intentar, pero tienes que dejarte querer y estarte resistiendo, y sobre lo otro el amor no se planes ¿crees que yo elegí amarte? Bueno la respuesta es no fue mi corazón, pero estoy feliz de que te haya elegido a ti eres fascinante. No deseo ser solo tu amigo quiero ser el mejor amigo, el mejor novio y ¿Por qué no? Algún día el mejor amante todo para ti.

Estaciono el Poshe en la entrada principal de la mansión Senju, ella ni siquiera noto que habían llegado. Sasuke dio las llaves al encargado de acomodar los carros, tomo la mano de Sakura y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla ahora sonrojada.


	16. Ella es mía

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

Ella es mía

Ambos entraron al salón tomados de la mano, donde un joven de cabellos rojos les miro confundido.

—Oye Sasori, ¿Esa no es Sakura?- Un joven de cabellos largos y rubios le pregunto.

—Si, Deidara es ella. Pero, ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?- Sasori miro de arriba hacia abajo al joven de cabellos negros.

—Su pareja ¿No es obvio?

—Eso es evidente Deidara, pero ¿Quiénes serán sus padres? , toda la elite de la ciudad asiste a esta fiesta.

—Quizá ni siquiera sea alguien importante- Gaara se unió a su conversación y es que los celos no le abandonaban, él estaba enamorado de ella desde que tenia memoria y ese tipo para Gaara no merecía tomarle la mano, ni siquiera debería estar a su lado.

—Vaya, es una suposición muy adelantada Sabaku. ¿Cómo has llegado a pensar eso, Sakura no es el tipo de persona que se mezcle con gente inferior a ella.

—Akasuna, Sakura fue enviada a una escuela de gente común como castigo pensé que lo sabias.

—Es verdad Sasori. Temari no lo dijo ¿recuerdas? Cuando preguntaste por ella.- Le dijo Deidara.

Sasori no respondió se limito a mirar a Sakura y su misterioso acompañante, esa chica de cabellos rosas le atraía, hacia tiempo que se había sentido prendado de ella, su elegante manera de caminar, hablar y hasta comer. _"Simplemente perfecta"._

—¡Sakura!- unos brazos menudos la envolvieron en un aplastante abrazo.

—Temari suéltame- Temari la soltó y luego desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke quien le sonrió cohibido.

—Vaya vaya, tu debes ser Sasuke. Soy Sabaku No Temari- extendió la mano y él le dio un apretón.

—¿Verdad que es muy guapo?- pregunto Sakura a Temari hechando andar el plan.

—Por supuesto, los hombres con traje siempre son atrayentes. Mira haya esta Hinata- caminaron hacia el otro lado del salón

—-Tu también eres en verdad atractiva- le dijo Sasuke a Sakura en la oreja mientras caminaban. Ella simplemente le dedico un sonrisa fingida, pero aun así la más convincente de su arsenal. _"Lo siento querido, pero tu y yo no somos iguales. No te convengo y no me convienes"._

—¡Sakura!- la voz emocionada de Hinata la saco de su pensamientos.

—Tanto si vernos- dijo mientras se abrazaban.

—Ya sé, te extrañaba. Tengo tanto que platicarte.- Reparo en Sasuke quien estaba detrás de Sakura incomodo.

—Hyuuga Hinata- le extendió su mano y él la tomo diciendo su nombre. Hinata se sorprendió, y miro a Sakura sorprendida.

Ella solo le sonrió con malicia. Hinata solo negó con la cabeza a pesar que era lo mejor, Sakura era una mujer demasiado fría y calculadora como para ofrecerle algo de calidez a ese joven tan atento y amable.

—Sakura, ¿Viste a Sasori ya?- pregunto Hinata apoyando el plan, no le quedaba de otra sus amigas estuvieron con ella cuando lloro por un idiota que nunca la tomo en serio.

Temari entendió en seguida.

—Esta guapísimo, a puesto que no te quita los ojos de encima luces hermosa- Temari le guiño un ojo y de reojo vio la expresión de desconcierto y coraje de Sasuke.

—A puesto a que esta muy elegante como siempre, seguro lo encontrare bebiendo una copa de vino tinto y hablando de planes a futuro.- dijo ella intentando ignorar la parte de culpabilidad en su interior.

—Sakura- se giro y vio a la señora Senju acercarse a paso agraciado con su vestido, juro de Marchesa en color beige con bordaos ligeros en la falda. Shizune siempre envidio las curvas de su mamá, recordó ella no heredo el cuerpo voluptuoso de su madre, mas bien el delgado y con curvas ligeras de parte de la familia de su padre.

—¿Sí señora Senju?- pregunto con cortesía.

—¿No has visto a Shizune?

—Me temo que no.

—¿Ustedes Hinata, Temari?

—No la hemos vito aún.

—Sí Orochimaru la encuentra con ese joven de cabellos estrafalarios la mandara a un convento.

Todas rieron.

—Bueno señoritas, joven disfruten la velada.

—Shizune se meterá en problemas, hace quince minutos la vi besándose con Genma- comento Temari.

—El señor Senju odia a Genma, no entiendo porque se empecina con hacer que su padre haga corajes- dijo Sakura.

—Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Shizune es así no creo que cambien ni en un convento.

—Cierto Hina-chan – Shizune apareció detrás de ellas.

—Tonta me pegaste un susto- Sakura la abrazó después le tendió la mano a Genma.

Shizune miro a Sasuke de arriba hacia abajo.

—¡Oh!, Shizune él es Sasuke, Sasuke él es Genma.

—Mira Sak, Sasori viene hacia acá.- Todos se giraron a verle, venia a paso grácil sin quitarle los ojos a Sakura. _"Sasuke de verdad lo siento"_

—Sakura, luces tan preciosa como siempre- tomo su mano y se la llevo a los labios seductoramente.

Sasuke veía la ¡escena frente a él, _"¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Qué tiene mi flor de cerezo con él? ¿Por qué ella le sonríe así, se supone que viene conmigo, no? ¿Qué esta pasando?". _Estaba completamente confundido por esas reacciones, se sentía celoso. En un arranque tomo la mano de Sakura la alejo de él hasta refugiarla en sus brazos. Y con una mirada amenazante dijo.

—Aléjate de ella es mía.

**Una disculpa señoritas, no tenia inspiración. Les prometo que finalizare esta historia cueste lo que cueste. (:**


	17. ¿Culpable o Enamorada?

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

¿Culpable o Enamorada?

Sasori le miro desafiante, y dijo:

—Ja!, ¿tuya? Dudo mucho que Sakura piense así, ella es una persona muy independiente.

Sakura se removió en los bazos de Sasuke y al liberarse lo empujo lejos de ella.

—Sasori tiene razón Sasuke, yo no soy nada tuyo y debería entrar en tu cabeza que no me interesa tener nada contigo.

—Sakura…- dijo Sasuke herido. Bajo la mirada, de repente la subió y miro a Sakura serio— Entiendo, hablemos a fuera. Por favor.

Sakura se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

—Vamos a la terraza, con permiso- se excusó.

Salieron a la terraza y Sasuke comenzó a hablar: — Sakura, entiendo ahora todo, ¿lo quieres?- Sakura asintió, igual ella tenía que dejarlo ir— Con razón nunca te interesaste en darme una oportunidad, ¿fue en vano? Soy un imbécil realmente nunca me paso por la mente que tu corazón perteneciese a alguien más. Lamento mi reacción de hace unos momentos, solo que tuve un arranque de celos.

—Sasuke yo…- Él la detuvo.

—No importa Sakura, no intentes disculparte por mi idiotez.

—Sasuke no es eso, yo solo- hizo una pausa. —No soy buena para ti.

—Bueno Sakura sobre si serías buena o no, ahora es irrelevante yo me hice ilusiones solo - él medito lo anterior. — Pero… tú eres perfecta para mí, solo por el simple hecho de que te amo.- se giró hacia ella y forzó una sonrisa. —Adiós Sakura, al final parece que yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, no pertenezco a tu mundo. – se acercó a ella y le besó la frente.

Ella se quedó estática, _"¿Cómo es posible que crea que él fue el que se hizo ilusión es solo? Fui yo la que lo intentó enamorar. No puedo dejarlo ir soy una egoísta." _Sakura reacciono, no podía dejarlo ir.

—Sasuke espera…- él ya se había ido.

Comenzaron a fallarle las piernas y cayó al piso de mármol de la terraza llorando. _"Se supone que debo estar feliz por haberme desecho de él, pero me siento tan culpable."_ Ella recordó los ojos vidriosos cuando él giró a encararla. _"Soy una maldita perra"._

A la mañana siguiente de domingo, Sakura seguía intentado auto convencerse que lo que dijo la noche anterior a Sasuke había sido lo mejor, pero no podía dejar de recriminarse el hecho de que le rompió el corazón.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, ella no lo ignoró la primera… segunda…. tercera vez, por la insistencia decidió contestar.

—¿Quién?- pregunto ella.

—Sasori, ¿Cómo estás?

Ella rodo los ojos a su mala suerte.

—Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú como estas?- pregunto con voz queda.

—Me da gusto. Bien- hizo una pausa— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Sakura pensó en decir que no, pero después se dio cuenta que quizá sería una buena distracción.

—Sí, ¿pasas por mí?

—Por supuesto, estaré ahí a las siete.

Cortó la llamada y miró el reloj que marcaba las cinco y cuarto, camino hacia el baño con la clara intención de darse una ducha.

Al salir del baño noto que su BlackBerry estaba vibrando, miro su celular y noto que le llaman de un número desconocido.

—¿Diga?

Nadie respondió, a pesar que ella espero expectante por uno largo minuto y al final colgó.

—Estúpida gente sin que hacer.

Dirigió sus pasos a la puerta del armario, en una silla dentro del mismo estaba el vestido que uso la noche anterior, la nostalgia llego a ella. Todo el haber hecho sufrir a Sasuke la hacía doler de culpabilidad. Derrotada comenzó a escoger lo que usaría para tratar de distraerse.

El timbre de la mansión Haruno sonó.

Era el día libre de nana Chiyo y las otras dos sirvientas y sus padres estaban en una cena con amigos, asi que ella tuvo que bajar a abrir mientras se ponía uno de sus pendientes de perlas.

Sasori apareció tras abrir la puerta, llevaba un exorbitante arreglo floral que nunca competiría con el de Sasuke, pero la intención era claramente distinta pensó Sakura, lo más seguro era que Sasori quisiera salir con ella por razones superficiales, mientras Sasuke la quería para darle amor y respeto.

—Hola Sakura. Esto es para ti- él le tendió las flores y ella las tomó. Y reparo en lo que el usaba, llevaba unos jeans True Religion de hilos blancos, una sudadera Abercrombie & Fitch y por ultimo unos tenis blancos Lacoste era un conjunto bastante informal, lo que prometía una ordinaria visita al cine. Entonces reparo en lo que usaba unos leggins negros con una camisa larga transparente azul marino que dejaba ver su sostén negro y unos tacones Louboutin azul marino los cuales planeaba combinar con un bolso Carolina Herrera del mismo color, claramente no entonaba con lo que el portaba.

—Hola. ¿Podrías esperarme? No tardare.

Él se limitó a asentir.

Ella subió de nuevo y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se había quitado los tacones poniéndose un par de tenis Coach en café, reemplazo los leggins por unos jeans claros, la camisa por una playera de cuello en "V" negra, un oversized cardigan beige y un bolso de la misma marca y color que los tenis.

—Estoy lista.

—Bien vámonos- Sasori abrió la puerta del copiloto de su Peugeot 907 Coupe para que ella entrara.

El trayecto fue silencioso, ella estaba demasiado ausente como para conversar. No pronuncio palabra hasta que sintió el auto parar.

—¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto desorientada, pues la mirar por la ventana solo vio montones de luces.

—En un mirador.- respondió él.

Sakura se bajó del auto a ver el panorama, en su cabeza no dejaba de rondar Sasuke, se preguntaba si estaba dormido ya o si estaba pensando en ella. _"¡DIABLOS! ¿Me eh enamorado de alguien a quien _rechaze_?"_

**Me tarde losé, ya saben las épocas navideñas absorben tiempo con eso de la familia y todo eso. Describo demasiado lo que utilizan de ropa ¿no? es que sinceramente me considero una victima de la moda y me gusta, una disculpa si les parece molesto. NO DEJEN DE SINTONIZAR "CASTIGADA" AUNQUE ME TARDE VOY A ACABAR ESTA HISTORIA, LO JURO. La quiero... *:**


	18. No importa Lo Que Dure

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

No importa lo que dure.

—Sasori- llamó Sakura.

—¿Sí?

—No quiero parecer aguafiestas pero, ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa?

—¿Por qué? Aún es temprano.

—No me siento muy bien- respondió, y Sasori de inmediato se levantó y abrió el auto.

El trayecto a la casa de Sakura fue silencioso, cuando llego solo murmuro un gracias y se bajó. A sus espaldas escucho el auto de Sasori arrancar furiosamente.

Camino a la puerta principal y algo la tomo del hombro y se giró de inmediato asustada. Y lo que vio fue sorprendente era Sasuke con el cabello más revuelto de lo usual y sus ropas desordenadas.

—Sakura, te ves hermosa. Desearía que te arreglaras así para mí.- Entonces lo noto, un penetrante olor a alcohol que venía de Sasuke —Me encantas, ¿sabes que hoy estuve a punto de tener sexo con Ino? Bueno no podía dejar de imaginar que eras tú, cada tocaba su cuer…

—Ya basta Sasuke, estas borracho. Vete a tu casa- interrumpió ella que estaba completamente segura que él seguiría diciendo estupideces.

—Aparte de hermosa y sexy ¿también eres adivina?, eres todo un estuche de monerías- dijo él mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Sakura y le besaba la mejilla.

Lo aparto de ella logrando desequilíbralo hasta que cayó al suelo sobre su trasero.

—Sakura, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no te besaría más hasta que correspondieras mis sentimientos?- no espero respuesta- Bueno, pues ahora olvida eso, ya no me importa solo invítame de nuevo a tu habitación prometo esta vez subir, podré hacer lo que quería hacer con Ino solo que ahora con la Sakura real ¿Qué piensas?- empezó a levantarse del suelo con torpeza, pero Sakura fue más rápida corrió hacia donde había una manguera con la que regaban las plantas y lo mojo con el chorro a presión.

Él trato de cubrirse del agua fría con las manos hasta que pareció recobrar la conciencia.

—¡YA!, ¡BASTA!

Sakura bajó la manguera y la cerró. Luego lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo con despreció.

—Eres patético- luego entro a su casa dejando a Sasuke tirado en el jardín delantero empapado y con la mirada gacha intentando contener las lágrimas, _"Es verdad soy patetico y un idiota ¿Por qué dije esas estupideces?"_

Se levantó y miro una vez más la puerta, se acercó y toco con los nudillos dos veces. Sakura que estaba sentada en el piso con la puerta en su espalda escucho perfectamente.

—¿Qué quieres?- se sentía muy mal por Sasuke ella lo había inducido a eso.

—Lo lamento, fui un idiota. Yo… escucha sé que te prometí no volver a intentar nada contigo, pero me es imposible, estas tan enterrada dentro de mí que no puedo sacarte de mi mente y mi corazón, ir con Ino fue una estupidez solo la hice sufrir. Sakura…

No pudo más abrió la puerta y lo beso, un ligero beso, un beso inocente y lleno de sentimiento, Sasuke puso un mano en la cintura de ella y la otra en su cabeza enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos rosas para profundizar el beso. Sakura por su parte quedo rendida tenía sus manos en el pecho de él.

Cuando se separaron mirándose a los ojos Sasuke sonrió, sentía que la sangre viajaba rápidamente por todo su ser y llegaba a su corazón haciéndolo acelerarse. La felicidad y el amor se le desbordaban. Ella le sonrió de vuelta pero más tristemente y lo desconcertó, _"¿Esto es una despedida?"_ se alarmó cuando ella se deshizo de su agarre.

—Sasuke, entra a la casa, tenemos que hablar.- dijo seriamente haciéndose a un lado para que el entrara.

En la sala de estar Sasuke se sentó en el elegante sillón de dos plazas y Sakura enfrente de el en la mesilla de centro. Ambos se estaban tan cerca y a la vez él la sentía tan lejos.

—Sasuke tengo que confesarte algo.- suspiro y continúo al ver que el solo asintió levemente desconcertado — Yo al principio quería jugar contigo- Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Vaya- dijo y luego la tomo de la barbilla y la beso pasionalmente, se separó y la miro a los ojos duramente— Bueno, por un lado siempre lo sospeche, pero si ahora me correspondes y puedo besarte así, no me importa mucho.- le dio una dulce sonrisa.

—Pero no te he dicho todo, yo lo planee desde el principio, me parecias un arrogante con quien me divertiría mientras estaba en esa escuela…

—¿Mientras estuvieras en esa escuela? No entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo estaba en esa escuela por castigo no por que quisiera, Shizune ¿La recuerdas?- el asintió— Nos invitó a beber y estando alcolizadas hicimos tonterías, yo recibí de castigo ir a una escuela donde estuviese alejada de mis amigas, pero resulto que yo te juzgue mal, no eras para nada arrogante o egocéntrico, te enamoraste de mí, eras tan atento que… me sentí culpable cuando te vi llorar por eso te di esa oportunidad…

Sasuke la miro, a pesar que siempre tuvo esa ligera sopecha que lo estaba utilizando intento ignorarlo, pero mientras más avanzaba el relato más sentía su corazón doler.

—Yo solo quería que te alejaras de mí, me sentía culpable por todo. – una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla y Sasuke se apuró a limpiarla.

—Sakura ya déjalo, no quiero saber más, por lo menos intentaste desacerté de mi para no lastimarme.- le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y ella se hecho en sus brazos hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él.

—Oh! Sasuke te quiero.- confeso ella mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo diferente.

—Yo te amo, estoy seguro que puedo hacerte amarme, no solo quererme.

Se besaron cerrando el trato, ahora todo cambiara para Sakura la chica rica y fría que tenía miedo a amar. _"Quizá esto no dure toda la vida, pero lo que dure estaré agradecida, porque este hombre derritió mi corazón"._

**HERMOSAS LECTORAS Y FIELES SEGUIDORAS; GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR ACOMPAÑARME CON SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVA Y SUS OPINIONES INTENSAS DE LOS CAPÍTULOS ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO POR QUE PARA ESO COMPARTÍ ESTA HISTORIA CON USTEDES. FUE EL PRIMER FIC QUE HAGO COMPLETO, GRACIAS A SUS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y COMENTARIOS SOBRE LO CORTO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS PODRE MEJORAR DE POCO EN POCO, PALABRA DE HONOR. ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN OTRA HISTORIA DIFERENTE "HAZ TU CAMINO" SERÁ EL TITULO. ESPERENLA INTENTARE LLENARME DE INSPIRACIÓN CON COSAS QUE ME SUCEDAN EN EL DIARIO VIVIR, Y CON ELLO HACER CAPÍTULOS MAS EXTENSOS. LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y NO SEGUIREMOS LEYENDO. *:**


End file.
